


The Force Sensitive Tree

by nichasheng



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichasheng/pseuds/nichasheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone may misunderstand Darkpilot, thought it’s nothing but a torture-play-trash. But in my view, the real appeal of this fandom was the clues from the Star Wars Expand Universe, which told us that Poe probably knew Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Force Sensitive Tree

 

Someone may misunderstand Darkpilot, thought it’s nothing but a torture-play-trash. But in my view, the real appeal of this fandom was the clues from the Star Wars Expand Universe, which told us that Poe probably knew Ben.

If you read the comic Shattered Empire, then you must know that Luke had given the one of the two Force Sensitive Trees to  Poe’s mother, and Poe grew up by its side. It’s a very precious gift, and I thought Luke may had some foreseen about her son in Force destiny, let alone the new Jedi Academy was settled in Yavin 4(Old Canon), where Dameron family lived. Don’t these clues inspire you?

Contradiction and Comparison was the major elements in drama as the chiaroscuro in art. I saw the potential in this fandom.

Sorry for my Engish. :(

 

If you want to see more of my fan art, you could check my Tumblr：[Nichasheng](http://nichasheng.tumblr.com/)


End file.
